


The Missing Piece

by 12019716



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Come Inflation, Dubious Consent, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, OT3 Week, Omega Verse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sawamura Daichi/Azumane Asahi Mentioned, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 02:40:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10799991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/12019716/pseuds/12019716
Summary: Oikawa was not happy.Nope. Not at all.Being dragged to this- this depressing place by the other alpha was not his idea of a good time.Iwaizumi and Oikawa are searching for something and find it in the most unexpected of places.





	The Missing Piece

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Alpha King & I](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9457736) by [caelestisxyz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/caelestisxyz/pseuds/caelestisxyz). 



> Actually, it's very lightly inspired. So if you think they're the same, you're in for a bad time.
> 
> Warning: Wrote this for and on the first day of OT3 week. I also edited the same day as well. It still needs a lot of work but it was my intent to do it all in one day so I am posting as is. Basically, this is an exercise in writing. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Dubious Consent. Trigger warning. I don't encourage non consensual sexual relations. Consent is sexy. 
> 
> *Typically I don't like it when consent isn't explicit but ABO is always a bit Dubious in that regard, especially if it's a heat story. 
> 
> Enjoy?
> 
> Also, I plan on writing a spin off of sorts for this as well. 
> 
> *see end note for story notes

“I've come to the decision that I'm ready.”

“For what?” The alpha on the other end of the call inquires. 

“To settle down.” He replies confidently. 

“Oh, you mean that thing called commitment that you've been avoiding like the plague ever since your first heat?” The disembodied voice over the speaker quips sassily. 

“Rude, but yes, that.” He pouts as his best friend chuckles over the line. “I'm serious, Daichi. I'm ready to settle. I just sent the last book of the series off to my editor, so now is the perfect time to find a mate and start a family.”

“That's all well and good but you do realize that these things take time, right? Even if you meet someone right away you still need to go through the process of dating before committing to a bond. Don't even get me started on you talking about beginning a family.” 

Suga can't help but sigh in response to the alpha’s lecture. “Actually, I had been thinking about doing an omai.” 

“An arranged marriage? You can't be serious?” He can hear the shock and disbelief in the alpha's voice. “Suga, how close are you to your heat? I know your hormones tend to make you feel lonely when it's coming but this isn't something you should-”

“My heat? Really, Daichi? You're going to tell me I'm being irrational because of my heat? How very alpha of you.” Suga continues before the other man can get a word in edgewise, “I'm sorry if my decision disappoints you but I'm not a child and I'm certainly not your omega, so forgive if I disregard your opinion on this matter.”

“Look, I'm not telling you what to do, I just want you to know that this isn't something you can take back once it's done. I'm worried you'll end up with someone who makes you unhappy, or worse, someone who hurts you.”

Suga's blood was still boiling from Daichi's lecture but there was a part of him that recognized that the alpha wasn't wrong. “Would you feel better if I told you that I was also looking into a meet-up of sorts?”

“A meet-up of sorts? That doesn't sound suspicious at all.”

“Sarcasm is not helping me be less pissed at you right now.” The silence on the other line is a good indication that the other man backing off a bit, so Suga continues, “it's a meet-up for alphas and omegas that are looking for serious relationships. It's a place where I can meet and mingle with other people that are in similar places in their lives. It's more options than an omai, is that acceptable enough, oh supreme alpha of mine?” 

“Suga…” he could hear the other man growl before there's a rustling noise and a new voice joins in on the line.

“We’re just worried about you, Suga. We want you to be happy and we're not sure if this is the way to accomplish that. But, if this is what you're set on then we will support you.” 

Suga can't help but smile at the glass-hearted alpha's kind words. “Thank you, Asahi.”

“Just be careful, okay?”

Suga hums in affirmation before ending the call. 

He did understand their concerns but he wanted to move forward. 

Needed to move forward. 

He wasn't getting any younger and his desire to have a family of his own had only grown over the last few years. It was strange, he didn’t feel apprehensive about his decision. It felt right, leaving chance up to fate. Well, sort of. Really, he was just giving fate a deadline. 

~~~

Oikawa was not happy. 

Nope. Not at all.

Being dragged to this- this depressing place by the other alpha was not his idea of a good time. 

He did understand the motive behind this evening’s activity but he didn’t think they had reached that level of desperate yet. Honestly, he didn’t think they were even capable of reaching this level of desperation. 

It all started roughly three years ago, shortly after Iwaizumi and his fifth anniversary that they had breached the subject. It had been a long time coming, really. Afterall they had endured five years of thinly veiled judgement and countless questions about their relationship. Alpha couples certainly weren’t common but they weren’t unheard of; from the reactions of others you’d think they were the only such couple in the world. They managed to brush off questions and concerns by insisting that they were happy. Reassuring everyone that no, they had no intention of separating. 

Maybe it had been the constant questioning of their relationship or maybe it was simply their instincts but gradually a void of sorts had started to grow within in them. It had taken a particularly large fight for them to acknowledge that the void was there and that there might be a problem. They recognized that while they loved each other there was still something missing. After countless heated discussions they’d finally decided to try to pursue an omega companion. 

As it turned out finding an omega willing to pair with two alphas was harder than expected. Either the omega wasn’t interested in such a relationship, or one of them didn’t find a connection with the introduced third party. Finding someone who fit in, with both of them, was challenging. 

For three years they tried. 

Three years. 

Nothing. 

Not a single omega that both alphas found promising. Dating traditionally just wasn’t working for their unconventional circumstance. 

Thus their current situation. 

Hearing Oikawa’s whining and complaints about not finding an omega for three years straight inspired Iwaizumi into taking matters in his own hands. The internet suggested this gathering. A gathering of people looking for mates with whom they intended to settle down with. Lots of omegas all in one place. Lots of options. Options were good. 

However, Oikawa found it degrading, stooping to this level of desperation. Not to mention it was just as Oikawa had anticipated. The bar was filled with excruciatingly awkward and undesirable participants. Call Oikawa shallow but it was evident to him that he and Iwa-chan were leagues above the singles participating in the evening’s events. They had only been there for five minutes and they had already been approached by nearly a dozen omegas. 

“Iwa-chan, admit this is a bust and let’s go home.” He scanned the bar once more, his eyes taking in varying levels of awkward flirting most of which made him want to gag. “Oh my god, there’s a fat alpha hitting on that old omega. This is literally the worst.” He watched as the large and hairy alpha awkwardly attempted to flirt with a grey haired omega that sat at the bar. The old omega turned to address the sweaty man beside him and- oh. 

Not old. 

Not old at all. 

In fact he was young and honestly quite stunning. Hair that had seemed grey in the dim light of the bar was actually a silvery flaxen. He took in the omega’s pale smooth skin, which was marred only by a single beauty mark below beautiful coppery eyes. The overall visage had Oikawa nudging Iwaizumi enthusiastically. 

“What?” The other alpha grumped, not having paid any mind to his mate as per usual. Oikawa grabbed his face and tilted it in the direction of the intriguing silver haired beauty. He knew Iwa-chan saw him by the way the other alpha seemed to stiffen under his grasp. They both watched as the alpha currently engaging the omega bowed awkwardly, moving on to other more (hopefully) willing targets. With a grin Oikawa dragged Iwaizumi across the bar towards their potential target. 

~~~

Suga took a sip from his drink and let out a deep sigh. He had been approached by just about every alpha in the bar but none of them seemed right. Suga didn’t like to think he was capable of being shallow. He made a conscious effort to speak to each and every potential suitor but there was always something that was a deal breaker. Initially, he hadn’t found anyone to be particularly attractive but he did try to get to know a bit more about them but he found himself looking for personality flaws that he could use as an excuse for rejection without feeling superficial. 

Needless to say this evening hadn’t been going quite as he had hoped. An omai would probably be a better route if he wanted to be mated sooner rather than later. 

He felt a presence approach, the undeniable scent of an alpha invading his sense. With a sigh he put up a friendly smile.

“So, Prince Neckbeard didn’t do it for you?” 

Suga blinked at that, turning to the alpha- alphas- that had approached him. Oh…

The one who spoke, a beautiful brunette with perfectly styled hair smiled at him charmingly, while the other alpha was broad, tanned, and masculinely handsome. The second alpha, the one with piercing eyes, nods at him politely. 

It took him a moment to realize that the pretty one had just insulted the poor alpha he just rejected. He pouted a bit at the rudeness even if he hadn’t been wrong. “Hm,” Suga hummed thoughtfully, “he was actually quite nice and rather polite. Unlike some alphas he accepted his rejection and left without giving me a hard time. I must say there is something attractive about that kind of respect.” 

The charming smile never left as the pretty-boy alpha quirked an eyebrow. His eyes lighting up in amusement. “Oh, would you like me to bring him back? I mean, if he was so appealing…”

Suga can’t help an amused snort as he rolls his eyes. “That won’t be necessary.” Not wanting to be considered shallow he continues, “he smelled like pickles. I hate pickles.”

“Well, I’m sure he’ll make some pickle loving omega very happy one day.” 

Suga lets himself laugh at that. Handsome and witty, not bad. Though, considering the alpha again, possibly a little shallow and most likely vain. Still, maybe this evening wasn’t a total loss. He looks over at the other alpha who still had yet to engage with them. The brunette, noticing Suga’s gaze throws an arm around the other alpha’s shoulders. 

 

“This stoic but devastatingly handsome neandertal, is Iwaizumi Hajime.” 

The other man rolls his eyes before shoving the other man’s arm off of him. “And this two-faced sack of shit is Oikawa Tooru. Don’t believe his vanity and confidence, like him, it’s a fucking joke.” 

 

“IWA-CHAN!” The other man screeched hysterically.

“But he’s alright.” The other alpha amends which causes Suga to chuckle. 

“It seems like you are quite close. I’m Sugawara Koushi.” He offers a hand and the non-hysterical alpha accepts, gently bringing the omega’s wrist to his nose, taking in his scent slightly before releasing his hand with a small smile. 

Whatever Suga had expected the alpha to do it hadn’t been that. It was bizarrely intimate and it made his blood warm in a way that was definitely pleasant. 

“So, Suga-chan,” Seemingly, the other alpha had managed to gather his wits while Suga was dazed by at the other man’s action, “what is an angel like you doing on an earth like this?” 

Suga finds himself laughing again. These two alphas were surprisingly delightful. “Honestly, I’m just here for the beer nuts.” They both smile at him, chuckling lightly.

“Beautiful and a sense of humor? I was right, you are angel. No mere mortal could wield such power.” The brunette continues to flirt as he climbs into the stool next to him. The other alpha taking the open stool at the omega’s other side. 

 

Suga could smell them much clearer now that the were pressed closely against his sides. His body hummed in the beginnings of excitement at their strong scents. 

Thank God they didn’t smell like pickles. 

“So, Angel-chan, what brings you here to this bar, mingling with us pathetically single, bottom dwellers?” 

“Angel’s can’t want to find mates?” He inquires with a raised brow. 

“What my rationally constipated companion is actually saying is, why are you at a single’s event? You’re quite attractive. Your availability is... surprising.” 

Suga smiles at the gruff man. He was starting to grow fond of the exasperated alpha. “Same could be asked of you two. Why aren’t you taken, hmm?” 

Both alphas glance at each other and shrug in a way that is noncommittal. “I’ve been to busy babysitting this piece of shit.” The broad man gestures at the once again flustered alpha. 

“Iwa-cha, so mean. I’m looking for someone who will actually be nice to me.” He sticks his tongue out at the other man childishly. “We’ve answered, your turn Angel-chan.”

Suga hums for a moment, trying to decide how forthcoming he should be in response. “I’m ready to settle. I haven’t had the time to date and my job has left me with a short window of opportunity so I decided to put myself out there. Mostly though, I’m here because my best friend would have a stroke if I just went for an omai.” 

Both alphas seemed taken aback by his honest answer. Suga couldn’t help but notice them look at each other in a way that the omega couldn’t quite decipher. Suga took a sip from his drink as the two alpha’s seemed to have a silent conversation. It was a little awkward, the silence. Suga just wanted to know if he had chased them off with his not-quite desperation. This was a meet-up for people intending to find their mate after all. This wasn’t a place for people who wanted casual dating. So really, neither alpha should’ve been surprised by his answer. 

“What do you do for work?” The alpha named Iwaizumi questioned, distracting Suga from his anxiousness. 

“I’m an author. I just finished a series so I’m taking a break before my next project. And you?”

“Iwa-chan is a boxer.” 

Suga raises a brow at that, glancing over the other man again. The man just shrugged in response to Suga’s surprised gaze. 

A boxer? Well that was unexpected but not disappointing. Under all those clothes was a body that was undeniably fit. Just the thought of the alpha’s hidden strength sent a thrill up his spine. 

Not disappointing at all. 

“Shittykawa is an athelete too. Volleyball.”

“Shitty...kawa? Pfft.” He laughs at the brunette who is now pouting at the other alpha. 

“Iwa-chan, so rude. And in front of Angel-chan too.” 

“Volleyball, though? That’s really cool. I love volleyball.” Suga says placatingly, focusing a sweet smile at the whining alpha.

This seems to brighten the alpha’s attitude instantly. “It is isn’t it?” Suga rolls his eyes as the alpha’s chest puffs out in pride. “I’ve been playing professionally since I left high school. Do you play?”

“I played as a setter in high school, but I didn’t continue after that.” 

The other man seems to brighten further at the admission. “A setter?” A cat like grin spreads across his face, “As a fellow setter myself I can say from experience that setters tend to be good with their hands. Angel-chan, are you good with your hands?” He licks his lips and fixes him with a gaze that makes the omega’s blood run hot.

Before he can respond to the inquisition the room is filled with sudden and loud music. It’s an upbeat and heavy tempo, the type of the music you can feel in your veins. The type of music that makes you want to dance. Apparently, the event’s hosts decided it was time for people to interact on a more physical level. There was already a group forming on the floor. A compilation of some of the most awkward people Suga had ever seen in his life. 

“Sugawara-san,” Iwaizumi starts, “Would you like to dance?” 

Suga looks back at the other alpha, who is still looking at him hungrily. “Um, sure? If that’s okay?” He questions the brunette who just smiles sweetly and nods. 

Without further inquiry Iwaizumi grabs him by the hand, dragging him to the floor. 

Bereft of hesitation the alpha places his hands on his hips as soon as they hit the dance floor. Suga feels himself being pulled flush against the alpha, his back pressing against the tanned man’s chest. The sudden physicality is startling but not necessarily unwanted. Slowly, gaining more confidence as the beat builds, he begins to dance against the other man. Swaying his hips in a way that brushes against the alpha’s crotch at every pass. Any remaining hesitation is lost when the the grip on his hips tighten and feels more than hears a growl muffled against the base of his neck. Throwing his head back, Suga allows himself to get lost in the music, grinding against the hips that are swaying to meet his. 

It felt amazing being touched in this way. Being desired in this way. Having an appealing alpha pawing at him in such a way was exhilarating. 

The alpha’s hands begin to roam, one up his chest to tease a nipple through his shirt and the other to his thigh which is grabbed firmly, pulling the omega further into the alpha behind him. He can’t help but quiver under the touch. His body tingling delightedly under the attention. 

An additional touch startles him, his head snapping upright, eyes meeting with the brunette alpha’s. The newcomer smoothly slides a leg between Suga’s, pressing their bodies close as he begins to move with both him and Iwaizumi. 

Being sandwiched between the two stunning alphas is a religious experience that he plans on worshipping every moment of. 

The alpha behind him returns his hands to the omega’s hips allowing the other alpha to explore the planes of the omega’s body. Suga whimpers as he’s repeatedly pushed back against Iwaizumi’s crotch, and forward against Oikawa’s leg. The stimulation on both sides making him quiver with arousal. 

For a long while, they remain locked in an embrace. Rubbing and groping each other as the beat and need for one another overtakes them. 

Suga couldn’t believe this was happening. These two absolutely gorgeous alphas were rubbing against him. Touching him. Desiring him. It made the omega in him positively sing in delight. His mind getting hazy as his arousal and theirs overwhelmed his senses. It felt good but it could feel better. He wanted one of them inside him and it didn’t really matter to him which one. He hoped to God that one of them would take him home and mount him. Preferably fucking him senseless all night long. 

Long, dexterous fingers tangled through his hair and pulled causing a delighted whine to leave his throat. The alpha in front of him licked his lips, his thumb moving to brush his scent gland. With a shudder the omega cries out at the sensation. He can feel dampness beginning to gather between his legs as his scent gland is assaulted. The alpha behind him brings his face behind his ear, breathing in his scent from the source. The resulting low, rumbling growl against his ear is enough to make his legs give out. He probably would’ve tumbled to the floor if it hadn’t been for the two alpha’s holding him up. The omega closes his eyes, trying to focus on anything but the arousal rushing through his veins. He feels both alpha’s pull away momentarily but he doesn’t have the time to gather his wits or question it before Iwaizumi is growling against his ear again. 

“Come home with me.” He’s not using his alpha voice, and it’s not a command, yet Suga wants to obey. Not trusting himself with words he nods and releases a whine. 

Yes, he wants that very much. 

Wants the alpha on him. 

In him. 

They don’t even wait until the end of the song before they drag him out of the bar. Oikawa leading the way as Iwaizumi guides the omega by his waist. 

Suga begins to start feeling a semblance of control as he’s guided into the backseat of a nondescript sedan, Iwaizumi following right behind him. He looks between the two alpha’s in mild confusion but any query is stopped as hungry lips meet his own. He groans and loses himself into the devouring kiss the tanned alpha is giving him. So lost is he that he doesn’t notice as the other alpha takes the driver’s seat and they take off.

Kissing Iwaizumi is deeply gratifying. Their tongues intertwining heatedly while the alpha’s hands run along his neck and hair. The small growls the other man releases against his lips in-between kisses causes the wetness between his legs to grow. His underwear undoubtedly sodden with slick at this point. 

He doesn’t even notice they’ve stopped until he’s being pulled out of the car and lead into a house, which he probably would’ve been surprised by it not being an apartment if he wasn’t so distracted. As soon as the door opens and he is freed of his shoes, he finds himself plastered against the wall, Iwaizumi flush against him, kissing him hungrily once again. He mewls against the firm lips, the omega in him pleading the alpha for more. He’s tempted to ask for it but doesn’t get a chance as the alpha is ripped away from him by Oikawa, whom he hadn’t noticed entering the house as well. 

A sobering chill floods his veins as he looks at the two alphas. They weren’t gonna… there wasn’t going to be an alpha fight, right? Before he can quell either man he is shocked into stillness as the two men lock lips fiercely. 

Oh.

Seemingly noticing his surprise the two alpha’s pull away, both looking at him with undisguised desire. Oikawa steps in, taking his face between his hands. With probably the most genuine yet hesitant smile he’s seen from the man all night he asks, “is this alright?” Leaning forward so that their lips are just barely touching. 

A desperate whine escapes his throat. Is this alright? Two delicious alphas wanting him? He would be lying if he said he didn’t want to be taken by two alphas. In fact, this isn’t actually a first for him. Sort of. 

“Yes. God, yes.” He closes the little distance pushing his lips against Oikawa’s daringly. The man immediately begins kissing him back as if starved. The scent of two aroused alphas surrounds him, making him heady. He can’t help but whimper and mewl against firm lips. “Alphas, please.” He murmurs quietly but it’s loud enough for the alpha to pull away. Without further ado the two alphas are leading him away from the entryway, going further into the house. A hurried walk along a dark hall leads them to a door that he finds himself being pushed through. The omega doesn’t get a chance to take in the room as he’s being pushed gently against the bed. Accommodatingly, he slides further up to the pillows, his eyes flicking between the two alpha’s closing in on him on either side. 

“Ahh!” He cries out sharply as both men latch onto his neck, right on his scent glands. Both alphas start suckling intensely at the same time. A gush of slick leaves his body, soaking through his underwear and his pants, the scent of it filling the air. The responding growls against his scent glands just leaves him leaking more. 

Oikawa is the first to pull away, his lips returning to Suga’s bruised ones. The alpha’s fingers scrambling to unbutton his shirt. Suga doesn’t notice that his shirt is open let alone removed until a hot mouth encircles a nipple. The warm wet suction causing him to moan wantonly. The alpha at his neck moves down to join the other alpha. Both licking, nipping, and suckling at his pert nipples. 

Suga couldn’t help but squirm at the onslaught. His pants were uncomfortably wet and he needed an alpha in him, knotting him, as soon as possible. In all his previous experience he had enjoyed the act of foreplay but having two alphas teasing and tasting him, was making him desperate. “Alphas…” He whined, “I’m so wet… please.” The chorus of growls he received had him bucking his hips in excitement. 

Yes, alphas. 

Get more excited. 

Want him more. The more he worked them up the lesser he had to wait to be filled. 

Oikawa pulled away first, hastily settling between Suga’s legs. Deftly, the alpha removes his soiled pants and underwear. The brunette’s scent increasing tenfold at the sight of the omega’s dripping, quivering entrance. 

~~~

He and Iwaizumi had been together since pretty much day one. Thusly, he hadn’t entirely been prepared for what being with an omega would be like. Sure, they had watched porn but watching an omega on screen was nothing like having a real, wet, mewling omega in front of him. 

He couldn’t help but stare at the omega sprawled out completely bare in front of him. His earlier assumption about the beauty mark being the only blemish had been wrong. He wasn’t covered in them but he did have a few spread all over his body. It was such a small little detail in the grand scheme of everything that is “Suga” but he couldn’t help but be pleased by it. He wanted to take the time to worship each and every one of them but he knew he didn’t have the patience for it. Not this time. 

He brought his attention once again to the dampness between the omega’s legs. The omega was so wet he was practically drenching the bedding below. The scent of slick and omegan arousal was so heavy in the air that he was certain their room would forever smell like the silver haired beauty. That was just fine by him. He didn’t really expect any differently, especially not with the way Iwaizumi was looking at the omega.

With a pleased hum he lowered himself, his hands spreading and perching on pale thighs. No warning was given as he brought his tongue to collect the slick that was gathering at the twitching opening. A loud cry accompanied the first lick that trailed off into a long moan as he pressed a firmer more prodding lick against the shuddering heat. 

The other alpha’s attention had turned to what Oikawa was doing between the omega’s legs. With one last hard, almost penetrating lick, he pulled away, despite the omega’s whines. “Hajime, he’s so delicious. Come see how wet our omega is.” 

Not needing any encouragement the other alpha joined him between pale legs. A glance at the omega had him groaning but surprisingly he grabbed onto Oikawa, pulling him close to lick residual slick off of the other alpha’s face. The darker skinned alpha pulled away only to reconnect with a deep sloppy kiss. Tasting his alpha and omega all at once. “It’s good.” He growled out as he pulled away. 

Oikawa hummed happily at the attention but a whimpering cry reminded him they were not alone. He turned the other alpha back towards the omega. “Taste him, Hajime.” 

The other alpha growled at the command but dove in, licking excitedly between Sugawara’s legs. The omega made a happy noise at the back of his throat that encouraged the continuation of Iwaizumi’s onslaught. Oikawa watched with rapt attention as his mate’s tongue began to breach the omega.

Fuck, that was hot. 

He quickly began to remove his clothes, and thank God the other two were to distracted to notice him getting tangled in his rush not once but twice. 

“Alphas,” The omega reached out for them, “need a knot. Please.” 

Iwaizumi wretched his mouth away, uncaring about the slick and saliva smeared around his mouth. “Tooru, prep him.” He growled deeply. His alpha tone causing a shiver to run through both him and the omega. Oikawa, now naked, was happily to oblige as the other divested himself of his own clothing as well. 

The brunette pushed a long finger into the sloppy, wet heat with a groan. 

God, there was no resistance. 

This was nothing like fingering Hajime. He moved his finger with ease, quickly adding a second, which accompanied the first with no problem. A whine tore from his throat as he watch his slick soaked fingers move in and out of the panting omega below. “Iwa-chan~” he whined excitedly, “he’s taking my fingers so good. Such a good omega.” The omega groaned at the praise, his hips lifting to meet the thrust of Oikawa’s fingers. It wasn’t until another finger was added that he felt a little resistance. There was definitely a stretch now, not that the omega seemed to mind with the deep shuddering moan he gave at the intrusion. “You want a cock, omega?” 

“Yes, alpha. Please.” The hazy look in the omega’s eyes as he stared at the naked alpha’s cock sent a thrill through him. 

The brunette didn’t need to say anything because Hajime had already moving to rejoin them. Oikawa slipped away without complaint so that Iwaizumi could take his place. The brunette sliding up the bed so that he lay next to the omega. “Koushi,” he purred in the omega’s ear, “Iwa-chan’s going to give you his cock, okay?” 

A firm nod and a hissed “yes” was all the other alpha needed before he was pushing into the tight, wet heat. The pleasured cry and the deep groan that rang out at their union had Oikawa palming at his erection with a whine. He watched as the other alpha stilled in the omega, his eyes closed tightly, his breathing deepening. He could tell Iwa-chan was feeling really good and that excited Oikawa to no end. 

When Iwaizumi had regained some composure, he opened his eyes to look at the brunette. A look, that look, was all Oikawa needed to know exactly what Iwazumi wanted and what he intended to do. With a deliriously wicked grin he licked his lips and turns back to the omega. “Koushi?” The omega turns his glassy eyes to him, “There’s something else you should know about Hajime.” Silver brows furrowed slightly as the omega let out a confused hum. Oikawa growled lowly next to his ear, “Hajime is a true alpha.” The omega’s eyes shot open at that, eyes darting to the alpha who was fixing him with the most delicious gaze. “He’s a true alpha, and he’s decided he wants you.” 

Before the silver haired omega can respond the room was filled with a powerful scent. Oikawa watches in rapture as the omega’s eyes cloud over in a haze, his body breaking out in a sweat and flush. Unable to contain a groan as the scent of an omega entering heat filled his senses. 

He barely heard the growl Iwaizumi released but he did notice the sudden jolt in the body next to him and the other alpha withdrew and thrust in deeply into the heat ridden body. The omega crying out blissfully as the alpha takes up a hard, fast pace, rocking into the omega with abandon. 

Oikawa moans as he fists his own cock. Giving himself quick, fluid jerks and twists. “Ah, Hajime,” he moans excitedly, “you put him into heat.” A pleased growl was the only response he got. “Such a good alpha.” He thumbs at the precome gathering at the head of his cock, a breathy whine escaping as he watches his alpha thrust wetly into the omega. He couldn’t see it all that well from where he was laying beside Suga but he could hear every wet, squelching pull and every sloppy plunge Iwa made. It was so hot, the sounds coupled with the intensity of the alpha’s face was ridiculously arousing. 

After a moment of watching he turns back to the omega who is clawing desperately at the sheets above his head. “Such a good omega, going into heat for your alphas.” A garbled whine was the only reaction he got from the omega. In fact the silver haired man was so overwrought with pleasure that he wasn’t even sure he could hear him but that didn’t stop Oikawa from talking anyway. “You smell so good, omega. So fertile.” He slowed the hand on his cock, wanting to come when Hajime and Koushi did. “He’s going to put a pup in you, you know.” A responding sharp cry makes Oikawa think that perhaps the omega did hear him. “That’s what true alphas do. They pup their omegas. Always. And you’re our omega aren’t you?” The desperate whine and baring of a throat has Iwaizumi and Oikawa growling loudly. 

“Fuck… Hajime.” He cries, sitting up to get an eyeful of their coupling. 

He watches as the alpha’s thick length pistons in and out of the sodden hole, which gives way for each powerful thrust yielding no resistance. He had always loved Hajime’s cock but God did it look good covered in slick, sliding in and out of the ridiculously hot, wet omega. He finds himself whimpering at the sight of the other alpha’s knot swelling at the base. It wouldn’t be long. He quickly returns to stroking himself with hard, purposeful strokes. 

“Tooru.” The alpha growled, and Oikawa’s eyes met his. Before he could question the other alpha, the omega was being lifted into his lap as if he weighed nothing, the alpha’s hips still thrusting wetly into the moaning omega. Their eyes caught once again and Iwaizumi traces the length of the omega’s neck pointedly and Oikawa knew what he was being asked of him. The brunette scrambles to get behind the omega, his own knot swelling quickly. 

“Gonna…” The tanned alpha growls out in warning. 

The omega’s cries were coming constantly. There was no doubt the silver haired beauty was close. He would definitely come on Hajime’s knot. “Knot him, Hajime. Fill him with your pups.” Oikawa commanded in a growl.

That was enough to push the thrusting alpha over the edge, his knot filling the omega completely as he began releasing into the quivering body. The omega coming between them with a loud cry. 

Simultaneously, the alphas dove forward, biting down around the omega’s swollen scent glands, their sharp teeth breaking the smooth skin. The omega releases another wave of come between them with a sob as blood fills their mouths. It’s the coppery tangy taste that has Oikawa coming with a deep growl on the omega’s pale back. 

They gently let go of abused flesh, immediately running their tongues along their bond bites. The omega still shivering in their arms from the intensity of it all. Tooru moves out of the way so they can lay the omega down again trying to be mindful of Hajime’s knot that keeps them tied together. 

“God, look at him Hajime.” He groans, running a hand over the swelling abdomen. “It looks like he’s already carrying your pup.” 

“Good.” Iwaizumi growls in response. 

“Koushi, you did so good. Taking your alpha’s knot.” The brunette laps gently at the abused scent gland. 

The omega whines softly in response. The pain of heat sated temporary but the haze still fogging his mind. He would be in it’s throes for another few days after all. 

“We’re going to keep taking care of you okay?” The omega nods slightly in response. 

Oikawa smiles contentedly at the other alpha. “He’s perfect, Hajime. Thank you.”

~~~

The first thing that he was aware of was that he was in the bath, surrounded by nice warm water. The second thing he was aware of was that his body hurt like hell, especially his neck. His body hurt like he had been through a heat but it couldn’t be that because his heat wasn’t due for another three weeks. 

It isn’t until there’s a shift against him that he realizes he isn’t alone. Memories from the event that night come flooding back. He turns his head with a wince, blinking up at the alpha who’s chest he was nestled against. 

Shit. He forgot his name. 

“Iwaizumi Hajime.” The alpha supplied with a wry smirk. 

Suga gives him a shy and embarrassed smile. He opens his mouth to respond but the door flies open, the other alpha bounding in with a flourish. Before the omega can adjust to the new presence the alpha swoops down and plants a firm kiss on him. 

“Angel, darling!” The dry alpha coos delightedly at his now mostly alert mate. 

“Oikawa. He just woke up. He doesn’t need your nasty ass face in his as the first thing he sees.”

“Iwa-cha~ so mean. You love this nasty ass face.” He sticks his tongue out at the other alpha. 

“Sugawara-san,” The omega turns his dazed and confused attention back to the alpha currently residing in the tub with him, “I must apologize, we didn’t discuss this with you beforehand.” He gently trails a hand over his sore neck.

What?

Oh.

Ooh. 

He had gone into heat and they mated him. It was surreal. He didn’t feel much of anything at the thought, not like he should of. Probably because he was exhausted from the heat. Why had he gone into heat anyway? He tried to recollect as the two alphas watched him intently.

One of them was a true alpha. 

Iwaizumi was. 

That’s right, Oikawa told him and after that things got a bit hazy. He thought about it for a moment, the silence lingering between them. 

The alphas grow nervous in his silence. He could feel it. He could feel both of them in a really strange way that would definitely take a while to get used to. 

“I apologize for not discussing this with you,” The alpha hesitates for the first time in the few days that he’s known him, before he continues, “But I don’t regret it.” 

Suga’s brows raise and looks at him, somewhat surprised by the admission. The alpha continues, a bit more confident this time. “I had no intention of letting you go.” 

The other alpha sits on the edge of the bath, reaching in to caress the omega’s face. “We’ve been looking for you for three years.” The brunette chuckles at his incredulous look. “It’s true! We knew we wanted an omega mate and we’ve been looking but no one felt right. Until you. You’re perfect.” 

Suga couldn’t help but blush as the two alphas looked at him in complete adoration. This hadn’t been what he had expected but he wasn’t entirely disappointed. Taking in their scents and the warm affection through their bond he realized he wasn’t disappointed or upset even a little. Even though he had was well within his right to be so. He fixed them both a glare.

“Any big decisions from here on out will be run by me before they’re made, am I understood?” 

Both alphas nod with wide, surprised eyes. 

“Good. Now, please bring me food. I’m quite hungry.” He curls back up against the alpha behind him. He could feel the chuckle rumble in the chest beneath him. The other alpha scoffing playfully. 

“So, Kou-chan, how did you like having a threesome with an alpha and true alpha for the first time?”

Suga couldn’t help the mischievous grin that spreads over his lips. 

“Hmm? Who said it was my first?” 

There will never be a day in his life that he’ll forget the look on his alphas’ faces at that response.

**Author's Note:**

> I really loved the idea of a true alpha that caelestisxyz has in her story, The Alpha King & I. 
> 
> True Alpha: Think a more amplified version of typical alphas. Their scent is so powerful they can trigger/force an omega's heat. They also have more control/mindfulness when surrounded by an omega in heat or when in a rut.


End file.
